Diablo Desert
Diablo Desert is a giant, desolate desert on Mount Paozu. It was the home of Yamcha and Puar, who would both rob anybody who comes around of money or capsules. Pilaf's Castle is also located here. You may RP here. Rin and Jeff After finishing in Munronian Colony, Rin had decided to wonder off, arriving in the Diablo Desert with Jeff right beside her. Rin, who was normal upbeat and cocky, seemed to depressed about something, clearly troubled. Jeff didn't notice it at first, so he just went about looking over the desert, seeming to be quite fansinated by it. "This place is huge! What are those large white things coming from the ground?" He asked Rin, acting more like a child then a teenager Rin looked over at them and sighed. "I don't know Jeff. They proably don't have a name." He told her, still sighing as she continued to walk, unbothered by the heat. "Jeff, is your dad alright after the whole run in with Thax?" "Yeah, I healed him and the elders, before making sure everything was okay. Me and my dad were on your dad's planet, though we didn't get any training in, it was fun." He said, not seeming to mind the gravity "I see. The gravity wasn't too hard on you was it?" She asked. "Nah! It was easy to handle after a while. Dad had a harder time getting used to it though. Your house is awesome!" He said, not being able to stay on a conversation for very long "Yeah it is. Dad mainly made it by himself after mom bought the planet. I wish I knew where she was though." Rin said, seeming to get very depressed after thinking about her mom and dad. "He made it!? That's so cool! There's like 1000 rooms inside there." He shouted "Yeah, mostly because he couldn't stand how one room looked. Mom and dad live in seperate rooms, and his family mainly sticks to the stronger training rooms. My room isn't too far away from them." She said, before sighing yet again. This time, Jeff noticed something wasn't right, and grew curious. "What's wrong Rin? Is something bugging you?" "No....well yeah..its just...No one wants to fight me, and I don't know why. The only person who'll fight me is Hokus, but we decided not to fight until he was at his best and I was at mine." She said, taking a breath and continuing as she felt Hokus fighting 2 very familar power levels. "And now Hokus is fighting Tsu, and this other guy I saw at Muronian Colony. I wish I could join them." "Wow, you can sense them? I can't feel anything." Jeff said, amazed at Rin's sensing ablities. "But, it can't be that bad. Do you know why people might not wanna fight you?" "No, that's the sad thing. Maybe it's my new transformation. Regardless, anyone strong is avoiding me." She would say, before taking her mace and The HSOD. "Maybe it's these too." She said. "Wow, those look awesome......" Jeff said, shocked. "Can I hold them? They look cool." "Huh? Yeah sure here." She handed Jeff the mace and HSOD. "Wow....." Jeff said, able to feel their power, along with Rin's energy on them. "I think I understand why people won't fight you. It's because of these two." "You think so?" She asked the young namek. "I know so. It's definity because of these. Have you tried fighting without them?" He asked "Well....no. They're so strong powerful. Not to mention fighting without them doesn't feel the same." She told him. "In that case....lets fight! I'll use these, and you use normal weapons. How about that?" Jeff asked. "Uhhh, I guess. We can see if that'd work or not. Hopefully it wokes like you say it will. Lets go fight somewhere else then." Rin suggested, flying into the air and ready to go look for a battle location. "Yeah sure, lets go fight somewhere. I'll show you that you don't need these weapons to win!" He told her, flying into the air with her. He had a smile on his face, but while holding the weapons, he was thinking to himself. "Why are these so heavy! I don't see how she carries these things around with her all the time!" Toko, Alyra, and MoeruCategory:Earth RP Areas Toko sits on top of one of the rock formations, peacefully watching out over the desert. Alyra idly leaned against the same rock formation, unsure if Toko noticed her yet. "I can sense you down there you know, it's kinda hard not too with your power, I can pretty much always tell where you are" Toko chuckles, he thinks for a moment "Uh... Not in a creepy way!" "Yes, there are few with this kind of power..." Alyra sighed. "And I can't exactly suppress it easily. Though I found you here for the same reason. Why here? There's not all that much around here." "I was raised in the deserts just me and my mentor, when I feel the need to relax I like to hang around here, its funny, I only left the desert a few months ago and I've already met some great people and grown so much" Toko is unusually calm and focused sat here. Alyra idly watched a few swirls in the sand, "People would assume I like deserts, because of my...affiliation with time. They seem to think I enjoy sand..." She sighed, shaking her head. "But that is a tale for another day. I was wondering if I could ask you a few things." "Affiliation with time huh?..." Toko snaps out of his peaceful trance and hops down of the rock, he faces Alyra with an excite, if a bit dumb, looking smile "Fire away" "To be blunt, I need help. I've been gathering as many powerful fighters as I can, and you're certainly far above average." Alyra said. "There's a war coming, and I need people to stop it. Can you help me?" "A war, coming here? I can get behind that" Toko then grins "I'm guessing by your concern that means there will be some great challenges?" he hops excitably. "Indeed." Alyra sighed. "But perhaps a test of your skill, first?" "Honestly I wanted to get more powerful before fighting you, I'll do the test but you have to promise a real fight when i'm stronger!" Toko gets into a fighting stance, he's incredibly excited "A tough opponent like you, hell yeah I'm pumped!" "As you wish." Alyra adopted a simple stance, arms at her side, left food forward, body facing slightly to the right, and waited. Toko breathes in... "Okay... GO!" he back flips and pushes himself high into the air, he blasts down materializing two blades, opening up with a dropping slash! Alyra was simply not there when Toko hit the ground, and could be seen ten meters away, holding twin swords of alien design. "So it's a swordfight you want. Very well." She raised one until it was parallel to the ground, pointed directly at Toko, otherwise in the same stance she was in earlier. Toko launches a blade at her then dashes quickly ahead of it, Materializing a new second blade, coming in close range of Alyra he starts attacking with both blades in a lightning fast combo sequence. Alyra didn't dodge a single slash, instead choosing to block. Each and every strike Toko placed landed on the flat of the Paradox Blades, which refused to yield to his strength. Toko continues slashing, then stops dead and moves slightly to the left allowing the thrown blade to speed past him aimed at Alyra, he readies to attack again. Alyra held one of the Paradox Blades vertically, and the blade Toko threw hit it edge on. The Paradox Blade did not move, Alyra did not flinch, and two halves of the sword flew past her head harmlessly. She resumed her defensive stance wordlessly. Toko flicks his special sword from his tail out of harms way, he proceeded to throw his current two blades upwards, far, and materializes one in each and and one in his tail, he doubles his attacking speed and continues slashing. As Alyra prepared to block the oncoming attacks, Moeru appeared behind her, One of the swords halves in his hand pressed against the center of her neck. "I didn't think I still had it in me for moves like this... Hmm." A crack echoed throughout the air as Alyra simply vanished, reappearing directly behind Moeru in much the same position as he was with her. Toko bounces back to refrain hitting the newcomer, he pivots around and starts attacking Alyra again, while attacking materializing more swords and throwing them in random directions. As Alyra stood behind him, with her sword at his neck now, Moeru was impressed. "Wow, nice trick. Who taught you to disturb space and time like that?" shortly after he finished speaking, a tailed demon sidestepped around him to continue attacking Alyra. "Oh, it looks like I interrupted something, here. Oh well, let the games begin!" Generating a wave of aura around his hands and feet, Moeru grabbed the demon's blade, a smirk on his face."Hey there. What's your name?" Toko continues his assault on Alyra with his left blade and tail's blade but turns his head to face Moeru, "Hi!" he says grinning happily "The names Toko! You feel pretty darn powerful! Who are you friend?" he says with a chipper voice. Alyra was blocking every swing with one hand, casually responding to the newcomer. "Moeru, right? I'm the Seeker of Time. Nobody taught me this power, I gave myself it, at great cost." "Aw, a philosopher, then?" Moeru said to Alyra. You seemed a bit more interesting before...not to say that I don't want that thing from you. I'm just scared It'll make me boring." Returning his attention to Toko,he said "Like the lady said, I'm Moeru. Calmest flame this side of the universe. Nice to meet ya!"As he finished talking, he leaped over Toko, before bringing a knee down towards the Demon's head. Toko throws the blade held by the tail up towards Moeru and quickly back steps, quite far back, and materializes a new sword for his tail. Curiously enough, Alyra seemed to be getting faster as the fight went on, yet she never went on the offensive. "Oh, my existence is hardly boring. I'd say it's a bit too exciting. Boring would be a nice change." A New Fighter Gokan lands in the desert "HELIOS Station, wish she told me how to get there" he says to himself Flying through the air at an alarming speed trying to get to get out of the desert, Roxas runs into a mysterious figure. Gokan puts his hands over his eyes "W..Who could that be?" he questions "Guess I have to find out" He zips up right in front of the unknown person at double his speed with no effort "Oh H-Hello?" Roxas says, slightly sliding into a fighting stance in case this stranger is looking for a fight "Hi" Gokan looks at the figure "I'm Gokan, who are you?" he half-smiles Category:Locations "Roxas!" He smiles and darts out his hand awaiting a handshake. "You heading somewhere?" "Hi Roxas" he returns the smile "Nowhere special, how about you?" Roxas thought, realized HELIOS station can wait and says, "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gotta get stronger" he says this as he flexes jokingly Gokan chuckles "Ya, you're weak!" he laughs Roxas crosses his arms. "You trying to pick a fight?" Gokan appears as if he had just been slapped across the face "What do you mean 'You trying to pick a fight'?" he questions confusedly Roxas smirks, "Don't call me weak. I'll get stronger then most people soon!" Gokan chuckles "Weaky Weaky! Roxas is a Weaky" "Are your muscle compensating for something?" Roxas grins "Compen what-ing?" Gokan questions him "Guess they're compensating for the lack of intelligence in that dark cold place you call a head" Roxas chuckles "Intelligence? Compensating? I don't know what those mean" Gokan responded with a depressed manor "Aw great, Why do i get stuck with people like this" Roxas mumbles under his breath Gokan readies into a fighting stance "But I'll fight you!" Gokan says enthusiastically Roxas farts in gokans face. "Smell that? Good, I ate a whole lot of beans." Gokan slams Roxas into the ground and shoots multiple ki blasts at him "No, It didn't" Roxas deflects ki blasts and flies away on farts "Oh no you don't" Gokan exclaims as he raises his middle and index fingers to his head and instant transmissions right in front of the young warrior, and before he can even react, he slams Roxas straight back down to the ground and fires another string of ki blasts. Calling of Friends: Toko's Isolation Toko sits on top of his usual rock, staring off into the horizon, he can feel a few power levels approaching but he ignores them. Slight purple sparks flicker around still. Bastion is flying towards the desert following Monarchs directions "how am i supposed to believe you know where we are going when everything in this desert looks the same" suddenly noticing a faint and familiar power bastion stops "ok fine you knew, but you still got us lost in the wastelands. He is over there a few miles he is surpressed but its toko alright" and he heads off in that direction "Yes I know he is my scouter picked him up a while back. As I said I know exactly where I'm going... We may of just taken the scenic route... totally knew where I was going. I wonder how he's doing. Considering he's still here I assume badly." He smirks and follows after True towards Toko A hand appears out of the ground next to Toko, catching one of the purple sparks, then Dark Majin in his super form rises out from the pink pool. "Sour. You seem down Toko. What's happened?" Then DM pulls a clipboard and pen from his stomach and prepares to write. Toko looks at his Majin friend, he smiles slightly, then concentrates on suppressing the purple energy, "It's a long story Dark, it looks like we'll have company soon, nice to see you're still living in Super form" he glances in the direction that Bastion and Monarch are coming from. Bastion stops pretty close to Toko's location "ah good you're ok, or at least better than you were and you?" noticing dark majin looks mildly ocnfused "uh nope i'm not sure who or what you are but i'm sure there will be a time and place for that" Monarch stops and floats in the air looking down at Toko and Dark. "Huh you're still sulking in the desert. You seem to have sorted out the anger issues though. Shame you were interesting that way." He smirks and looks and the familiar pinkish blob. "Oh hey Dark how've you been?" Dark Majin stops writing and looks up. "Hello, Monarch, how are you?" Dark Majin gets ready to write again. His antennae seems to have a mind of its own, turning to face at some sand, which in then changed into a fridge. The purple sparks return to Toko at the thought of Monarch "You're aura is softer Zucana, I hope I didn't scare you into being nice to people" he says as a snide comment "Hello Bastion, I'm afraid I haven't been to see Bassoon yet, I'm not quite under control, don't want to lose it around innocents" He smiles at the fridge seeming very much like normal he hops over to it "Man oh Man I hope you have chocolate! I havent had chocolate in sooooo long! he smile raiding the fridge. "so am i the only one finding it weird about there suddenly being a fridge" he looks at everyone and sighs "yep i'm the most normal of the freakshow i feel so acomplished" he goes over to toko " you're not under control becuase you're scared trust me i know i felt the same way when i first woke up with these, scared about losing control and hurting others and i dont need to tell you what fixed that" "You saying I'm going soft Toko! I beg to differ, you didn't scare me in the slightest I accepted death with dignity you were just too cowardly to go through with it." He smirks and turns to Bastion "Yeah we're the freakshows. The wannabe super hero the pink goo thing the butterfly man and now the tin man welcome to the club." He then rushes over to the fridge "Wait did you say chocolate?! I'm bloody starving give some here Toko!" Dark Majin finishes writing and then takes a gigantic breath and screams, literally turning the sand around his feet to glass. "Dark Majin has finished the evaluation." He turns round the clipboard to show everyone a picture of a kitten. "Dark Majin's evaluation says we all need kittens." Dark Majin then begins to sniff the air. "It's strange y'know, I can materialize any food except Chocolate" He mumbles and then looks up from the fridge a piece of chocolate in his mouth "Yey Kittens!" He cheers, then looks at Bastion, "I know, I think I just needed time alone, seeing you and Dark here has cheered me up" Toko notices that the purple flickers have finally ceased without him trying, he looks at Monarch with a sassy grin "Zuzu, gotta say I'm not going to forgive you" He gives him some chocolate, "And if you're so bent out of shape over me not killing you, you'll have to wait a bit, but you'll get it if you like" He chuckles. "well thats why we are here, cant have a sad moping toko can we? i suppose whats important is the one piece of advice i took from what you told me" he sets down a bag "dont lose your way" Monarch eats the chocolate. "You don't have to forgive me. If anything it'll be a lot easier without the symbol of righteousness following my every move." Monarch glares at Toko Menacingly "Trust me next time I won't be the one dying. You know how I said you'd sorted your anger issues? I was wrong one more incident like that and you'll become what I am. I psychopathic freak." He smirks. "It's probably best for you and you're little pal Bassoon if you don't lose your way. Next time I might not be the one killing him." Dark Majin follows the smell of the air. Leading him to Bastion. "You smell different... Human... and..." At that point Dark Majin punched into the area between the android and Human in Bastion. "Dark Majin sees... cyber-human..." He looks up from the wound to look at Bastion's face and Dark Majin smiles. Toko walks towards Monarch, as he passes Dark he flicks his antenna, "Don't scare the kid" then he walks up very close to Monarch, he grabs him by the chest plate and pulls him close, Toko's eyes go black the purple aura forms, the bottomless black hole looking straight into Monarchs eyes, voice changes "I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU, UNLIKE YOU I KNOW HOW TO TAKE CONTROL" the voice echos in peoples minds rather than sounding like it left Toko's mouth. Toko pushes Monarch back, eyes normal, aura gone. He turns around and returns to the fridge. where bastions heart should be he feels only a fragment "that probably wasnt a wise move there" from his chest eminate bright emerald sparks "oh guess i cant hold it back anymore" he starts powering up allowing his aura to flow "guess i have to now POTENTIA UNLOCK" his aura rages and his powerlevel skyrockets a powerful emerald aura crackling with energy flows around him his left eye darkens gaining a cross hair in the centre as his power keep climbing all 3 are pushed from the surprise gush of power the wound slowly closes and his android arm begins to spark gaining a glow of its own. "toko this is the power i got from our fight if you'll forgive the pun its like you flicked a switch in me" his stance is firm and uncharactistically confident he even has a smile on his face. "No Toko you're right... You're nothing like me. You're like the weakling Zucana. He died. The shouty purple man however... Is like me. A murderous psychopath. You have it under control for now, but for how long? And how strongly? The truth is you're weak. He's strong, eventually you'll cease to exist and he'll be all that remains just as I rose from Zucana. He'll rise from you. Who'll protect BAssoon then? Certainly not you. Based on how you were I'd bet you're the one killing him. And you'll enjoy it." He smirks and looks up to Bastion. "Neat trick kid. Why don't you try pulling a rabbit out of your hat. Then I'll be impressed." Dark Majin sits down and crosses his legs. He then begins to clap. "What other things can Cyber-Humans do? Please tell." He then looks intent on observing Bastion, but Dark Majin's antennae makes a much smaller fridge next to Dark Majin and then pulls a Energy drink out from the fridge. Toko recovers from the knock back and grabs the last of the food from the first fridge, then walks over to Bastion, pushing through the aura, a cake he was holding explodes "aw" he mutters, he puts a hand on Bastions shoulder, "This... This is sweet" He holds out a ham sandwich, "Take this, It's certainly a nice color, I imagine if you were using this to attack right now it'd be hurting me a lot, congrats, Kinda proud I knocked this into you" he gives Bastion a warm smile "Look at how far you have come already, I bet the people from your past regret not being here to support this" "i uh kind of cant switch this off yet its a defence mechanism my heart was endangered so this triggers to protect me as best as possible i should power down in a minute" he looks around "and you kind of touched on why i came here i was talking with monarch and for his uh shall i say "issues" he was right telling me i have demons i need to face and that they would never dissapear on there own" he powers down and opens the bag revealing a bento box " i've decided to go home at least once i've decided to face those demons i was going to ask yourself and monarch and i suppose the gumball as long as he behaves to join me" he opens the box it was a steam sealed box so its hot and still looks fresh "thats for everyone monarch its not exactly a rabbit but its the best my hat contains, so if you wish to join me you are more than welcome and sorry dark was it? i can only tell you what i can do i lack the control to do anything special yet though i can show you when i am stronger" Monarch looks up at Bastion. "Hmmpth that's much better than a rabbit. Now I am impressed." He smirks and flies up to them "I'll be happy to accompany you Tinman, I want to see this place your from and I want to see you face your demons. It'll help you be stronger so that maybe if need be you can face other peoples demons. I'm liking the form by the way, needs a bit of control but the tin parts really seem to enhance your abilities." He smiles and takes some food from the bento box. "Demons? Huh?" Dark Majin jumps at Bastion. "You don't have a choice!" Dark Majin grabs Bastion by the face and smashes him into the glass that he made earlier. "Show Dark Majin your power" Dark Majin said with an emotionless look on his face. "I smelled it... legendary... show Dark Majin your power!" Toko puts his palm to his face, "Jeez I told you not to scare the kid, I suppose you just can't be friends with someone if you don't try to beat them up first" Toko laughs. "well then i guess you leave me no choice POTENTIA ULTIMA" his eyes flash green his chest glows with pure energy his aura bursting forth and raging twice as intense as before, the force of that alone pushes dark off of him his augments glow energy crackling between them all of his aura and energy draws towards his chest "i still havent perfected this i only get one shot" he breaths in deeply "potentia heart" from his chest launches a beam of pure energy deep emerald dark majin is pinned by it all he can hear are screams and wails bastion in a motion almost instantaneous builds up speed and power dashing through the beam "smashing first bullet" a torrent of kicks and punches are thrown at him "crushing second bullet" using all the momentum from the attacks he launches one punch with the full force of it causing the beam to break into almost glass like shards "rapid kill final bullets" in one swift motion he strikes each fragment with energy they all get fired at him exploding constantly and in any direction he can move too leaving explosions striking every inch of darks body. "Now THAT was impressive." Monarch says. He smirks and begins to eat more of the food. Dark Majin's body seems to disintegrate in mid air. "You... killed... Dark... Majin?" He gasps out before he completely disappears. Unbeknownst to Bastion Dark Majin reforms behind Toko, "Hero Squad? You need to train him to not kill, tell him Dark Majin is dead." He whispers to Toko. Dark Majin then turns into a puddle of pink that seeps into the sand and appears as if it has vanished. "Huh didn't expect that... To be honest with you Bastion you might have just killed him, but these Majins are slippery types, looks like he disintegrated, they usually die when that happens but meh" Toko poses in a flash of smoke and out of that smoke strides the one and only TACOMAN! Tacoman puts a hand on Bastions head, "Well!" He announces dramatically "Looks like a great power you have there Mecha-Man" then he whispers "Name subjective to change" after as even he was aware it sucked "I Tacoman! Will be putting together a certain team, a team for us of a Rightful path! A hero squad or a League " He poses with a heroic stance "I would be honoured to accept you as a member, get you an alias and train you to use your POWEEEER!" He pirouettes and poses, then sneezes, somehow deactivating the costume "Wha... what? That's new" He turns around paler than usual bags under his eyes trying to laugh but doesn't quite have the energy "why am i not surprised you have a costume like that its you all over" he drops too 1 knee "i warned him about my control but he was so desperate to see my power i think he would have known about it if i held back" he looks at his hand "d-did i really kill him did i really end a life here becuase i wasnt strong enough to control myself?" he punches the ground this proves to be a mistake as his other arm isnt enough to support him in this state "damn it i thought i'd gotten stronger, but i guess i still am weak well i guess i have to change i cant give back what i have taken away" he rolls over smiling "heh and to figure i came here to cheer you up" Monarch is trying his best not to burst out laughing and keep the obvious charade going a bit longer. "Wow... who'd of thought you'd actually kill him... Good job man I couldn't even kill bassoon yet you managed to compltetely disintergrate that guy. That's true power if I've ever seen it, I'm sure you're family will be amazed with the power you've attained to disintegrate a majin in a single shot is no mean feat. Also Toko you seriously need to work on that costume get a more styling one... like me." Monarch poses. "Shut up idiot" Toko responds while picking up Bastion "C'mon now, that was to easy, clear your head for a moment Bastion, surely you can sense that, Dark is smart, he was... In his own unique way, telling you that you need training, and I suppose he decided to leaving you with me would be helpful... Gotta learn control. Guess that makes me kind of a hypocrite but still, I'm holding it together so can you" Toko pats him reassuringly "Try not to lose your senses before you panic" Toko smiles "i know but right now there is a bigger problem and that is you and monarch" he looks between them "this bad blood helps nobody dont get me wrong i understand what he did to Bassoon was something that pushed you over the edge" he gets up barely and puts his hands on each of their shoulders "you re both powerful stubborn and in monarchs case prideful if you dont resolve this it will jsut keep escalating and you will never be able to regain control like that" he sits down again "just fight it out let all that aggression all those unresolved feelings jsut flow out of your fists as fighters can truelly understand each other in battle, or at least thats what i learnt facing bassoon. dont hold back just let it all out you'll both feel better for it i'm just going to sit on the sidelines for this one" "Now that's cruel and untrue. No need to say any of that Toko I already talked to Bastion and helped strengthen him up while you were moping in the dessert. I'm not an idiot by the way I always was the smart one." He then procedes to punch toko into his favourite rock. Toko pulls out of the rock, purple fire burning around him, "So! First a hole in Bassoon, and now MY rock!?" Toko grins, teeth looking fang like, "Guess I get to use you as a personal stress ball!" Toko's body starts to alter into his previous psychotic state, however his eyes do not black out, and his voice doesn't change, possible signs of control "I haven't been sat moping you know!" Toko dashes up to Monarch leaping over to him he grabs the sides of his head and severely head butts him then backflips away, "Imagine if i used my horn" He looks smug and fist pumps the air "I'MA GONNA BREAK IT!" he announces. Dark Majin, moving through the sand as his blob form, stops and thinks to himself, "Dark Majin can't leave them be for a few moments. I guess Dark Majin has to go talk them down again." He then begins moving back towards the fight. Monarch starts flying around the air doing pirouettes and back flips as if showing off as he moved a trail of glittering blue butterflies emerged from his wings scattering about the place it appears purely cosmetic as the butterflies all head off in random directions, after he'd formed what appeared to be thousands of butterflies he turns back to toko. "What do you think of my new act? Beautful isn't it. Perfect backdrop for the beating you're about to get." He smirks as he rushes up to toko with the thousands of butterflies still formed in the air around and beats him into the rock and keeps punching him until the rock smashes and toko is sent flying landing on the ground not far away from the rock, still surrounded by blue butterflies. Monarch pauses for a second "...Wait... break what?" Toko looks at the butterflies distracted, he resists the urge to poke them, "Well you broke some of my stuff... Like Bassoon's chest, So I'm gonna break your saiyan pride" He smiles "Literally" Toko speeds over avoiding the butterflies to Monarch pulls back his fist and strikes the saiyan armor, his fist goes through it, stopping before if breaks any bones. The armor cracks and breaks of Monarchs body "I BROKE IT!" he declares with childlike glee, Toko pulls the same fist back "Hope you don't mind loosing teeth" he throws his fist full force into Monarchs jaw causing a small shockwave blasting monarch away and into the ground "OOOH MAN I feel better already" Toko lets his aura burst like a small purple sun around him. Dark Majin forms out from the ground next to Bastion and sees Toko and Monarch. "What are those fools doing, they might kill each other. Why aren't you doing something Bastion, this isn't the time to be sitting around, they are both serious!" He stares down at Bastion with no emotion as his super form lacks it. Bastion doesnt seem all there "ah you're back and i would do something but right now i have used up so much energy its all i can do to jsut to stay here and watch" he chuckles slightly "they are working out some serious pent up aggression if we dont let at least some of it spill out then they will jsut keep snapping over and over again.... but if you want to try and stop them be my guest as i said i'm in no state to do anything and words wont reach them here" "MY ARMOUR! You may have destroyed my shell but my pride stays in tact. You however maybe not." He smirks and bows to Toko as the butterflies fly towards toko the ones behind monarch phasing through him the butterflies all tightly latch onto toko and begin draining the energy out of him tiring him out the more energy they drain the bigger and brighter they get. Monarch turns and flies in the opposite direction fairly fast grabbing dark and bastion putting them down a safe distance away. "Yeah... you guys might want to step away this is going to be big." He smirks as the butterflies all explode from over indulgence of energy causing an extremely large explosion causing a crater the size of a large town. Blue dust from the butterflies begins to sprinkle down "Damn... Even more beautiful than I imagined" Monarch says as he basks in the beauty of his work. At the center of the crater stands Toko purple purple aura blazing and glimmering off the blue. All torn up he starts walking forward, "Y'know a little thing I found about this form is I can see the hurt but I don't feel like it" Toko touches a cut on his arm "Like i'm hurt, and it'll hurt like hell when I power down, but for now I can ignore it, its cool" At that the aura fades... "It's cool but it doesn't last... Hey PURPLE STUFF! Get back here now!" As though responding to his demand the purple aura reappears "Strange huh? I like the blue by the way, looking at myself I'm pretty sure I'm nearly dead" he chuckles. Toko materializes and throws a sword at Monarch at break neck speed! "Dammit. You idiots are gonna kill each other! Dark Majin doesn't have a choice Dark Majin guesses." Dark Majin then clenches his fists and begins to power up, he then begins getting shorter until he reaches his pure form, he lost his hoodie and his belt can be seen with the letters 'JM' on them. His eyes were completely black. Sniggering could be heard from Dark Majin, he then turns to Bastion and kicks him into a nearby dune. Before facing Toko and Monarch again. Bastion is sat perfectly still in the same position, only sideways "hmm my lack of energy seems to have hit my central nervous system cant quite feel the pain" he looks around "...... there it is owwwwwwwww" Monarch sees the sword coming at him at high speed. "Well Shi-" the sword cuts his right arm and goes right through his right wing causing it to disappear. He grabs his arm and reforms his wing. "Good shot. I'm liking the new colour scheme by the way" He fires a big bang attack at toko with his left arm. "Heh, seems I'm somewhat faster again" Toko confidently side steps the Big Bang, forgetting its name sake and still getting hit by the explosion, giggling he uses the explosion to propel him at Monarch, and quite frankly over shoots it, on his way soaring past he grabs Monarchs cut arm and drags him with him, when Toko meets the ground he swings Monarch over head and throws him with the added velocity into a rock formation, and quite cheerfully hurls another 4 blades after him. Dark Majin strides over confidently to fight Toko and Monarch, but as the smoke from the explosion clears he sees Toko and Monarch badly damaged. Red irises begin to form in the black void of Dark Majin's eyes. He then stops and begins to clench his fists again, steam then begins to leave the holes all over DM's body. "Argh~!" Steam consumes the area around DM, but when it clears some steam is still leaving DM's body. He looks up towards the two fighting. "Dark Majin shall end this!" The letters on his belt are now 'DM'. Bastion has managed to get back on his feet "hmm hasn't this been an interesting turn of events, fortunately i think we are just about to hit endgame" Monarch looks at the up coming 4 swords all coming at him in a straight line. "Yeah... nope." He fires a final flash directly at the swords melting them and hitting toko he then rushes up to him and punches him in the gut. Along the rush a lot of what's left of the swords burns Monarch as he hits them "Great aim. Next time don't throw it in a straight line a lot easier to stop, however... they still did some damage." He clenches his teeth due to the fresh burns. Toko laughs and materializes slightly curved blades three in total and throws them in random directions like boomerangs, "Well then how's that" they curve in on Monarch in random directions, as they close in on him Toko throws a 'Bladerang' straight forward and charges in close with two more! DM steps towards them until he is on a ridge nearby to them. "You idiots are gonna die but Dark Majin shall stop YOU!" DM screams at the sky before his torso falls forward, hunching over. As this happens DM begins punching at them so fast that his arms are invisible and all that can be seen is the sound barrier breaking in front of what is visible of his arms, it seemed that from all the sound barrier breakages that DM had 40 arms. His arms being able to manipulate reach the two, hitting them all across their bodies that were facing towards DM. "GO DOWN YOU IDIOTS!" He screams as he knocks both Toko and Monarch out. He finishes punching and steps back, the steam stopping and him reverting to his normal form. "Idiots" He says under his breath before dropping to one knee and he begins to breath heavily. Bastion flies up to just behind dark and puts his hand on his shoulder "that'll do pink, that'll do" he heads over to toko and monarch and hoists them up "i think they worked their anger issues out pretty well, now i suppose we let them rest for a little bit" he lays them down. Monarch winces as he gets up and starts to flutter in the air. "Lucky shot... You do realise we weren't going to kill each other right?" He grimaces due to his sore body but manages to keep himself in the air. Toko sits cross legged on the floor, "Y'know what, I'm not sure I can move anymore this will hurt when in a bit" The Purple Aura fades away "OOOOOH MY and now I'm feeling it, he flops back, arg I ache I would kill for a triple barrel sandwich" He pulls up and holds a hand to Monarch "I still owe you for breaking my rock but we're cool for now" He laughs "Dark I dunno where you picked that up but it really hurts" the Bladerangs drop out of the sky as Toko relaxes The circumference of the holes on DM's body seemed to be damaged, and other small sections of his body seemed to have disintegrated. They heal normally, then DM stands up and changes into Super. "Dark Majin will be going now, Dark Majin wasn't sure if you guys would be okay." He then turns into a pink puddle and vanishes into the sand. "well this was an interesting turn of events, you two should probably get some rest i'm sure that took a lot out of you. Monarch i would get those burns checked out at some point, and i'm going to go check on bassoon he should be healed by now so jsut take it easy and eat something to regain your stength" he steps to the side revealing where he was originally sat protected the bento box he moved it with him when monarch moved them "soon i will find you and we can head to my village till then take it easy for a bit" he puts the box by them both and waves and flies off seeming back to his normal power. Bastions remembrance: a meeting by a grave Bastion is sat by the remnants of a large rock 2 grave stones placed there. Bastion is seemingly lost in memories but judging from the cold and sad air surrounding him those memories are not providing him comfort or happiness. Masami slowly walked across the sand, whisteling a small tune to herself. Kicking the sand with her boots every now and then, her hands behind her back. She noticed someone in the distance and walked up to him, while wearing a smile on her face. As soon as she gets closed she is immediately knocked back by a sudden intense cracking of energy coming from both hers and Bastions android parts although Bastion doesnt seem to notice it. On his back form 2 wings that appear to be formed of something resembling emerald stained glass suspended in the air by some intense power, to her though it feels like what she is seeing is not completely there She slowly gets up, watching him, tilting her head while wearing a confused expression, "Um, excuse me?" He turns around slightly his eyes sunken it doesnt look like he sleeps much his left eye has a prominent crosshair in its centre when he speaks his voice sounds tired and not entirely there "... oh sorry am i in your way? i appologise i shall move then" "No, no, it's fine" She smiled slightly, "What's with the whole wings deal?" She asked him. "hmm?" he looks back as much as possible "uh no wings here i'm afraid perhaps its the heat haze making you see things?" he gets up and dusts himself off from the looks of the dust imprints he has been there a while "what brings you out to this desolate land there isnt exactly much going on here" She shrugged slightly, "My father told me there was an Android out here I should meet, said he knows you" She slowly replied. "well i am the only android out here to my knowledge so its probably me you're looking for" he offers a hand "the name is Bastion Allara and you are?" She smiled at him, "You are the Android my father sent me to meet" She shook his hand slightly, "I'm Masami Buru, my parents are Rose Buru and Nelliel Buru" "Rose and neliel? been a long time since i last saw them" he seems to think for a second "you're no ordinary android, i can see that much so why'd your folks send you to meet me i wonder" "Well, father said you're a Super Android" She paused for a moment, "I am one too" "super android eh? sorry to break it too you but i'm not a super android, people say im not but i checked everything i have is just standard perpetual energy stuff only more sleekly designed and made by a researcher outside of capsule corp" he rubs his head awkwardly "sorry to dissapoint but i'm nothing special however if there is something i could offer my services too feel free to ask seeing as you came all this way to seek me out" She sighed and looked around, "Na, it's okay" She sat down on the ground, crosslegged, "So, what's up with you? You seem down" Instead of saying something he simply gestures towards the graves and hopes that makes it obvious enough "to put it in its simplest state many things occured very quickly i guess this is just how i reacted to them"Category:Earth